


Bad Day

by Jay_the_Dragon



Series: Jay And Nix [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Days, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_the_Dragon/pseuds/Jay_the_Dragon
Summary: Jay has a shitty day, and tries to hide it from Nix. Finally, they figure out what's going on and help him calm down.





	

Jay should have known it would end up like this. His day had started out wonky, and since then he hadn't even attempted to set it straight.  
First, he got dizzy attempting to blow up a balloon four times, which screwed up his brain and he got water all over his sweatshirt during a popsicle stick boat race, and he couldn't draw anything right. Then, he'd found out someone stole his sandwich from his lunch bag, and the offered nachos from the cafeteria were soggy and made him feel sick. And finally, to top off an already upsetting day, he had to see the destruction caused by the bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, making him cry and want to throw his stress ball at the man showing them the pictures. He'd gotten home and wanted to watch some TV, and learned that his country had caused even more destruction and death.  
He'd unwillingly taken a nap while trying to come up with story ideas, and when he woke up, he heard the door to the apartment open. Jay automatically grabbed the bat from his side of the bed and stepped out into the living room. It was just Nix. He sighed and walked back to their room.  
"Hey babe, I'm home," they called. He felt tears well up in his eyes for no reason.  
"Hi." He didn't feel like saying much else. They didn't come into the bedroom yet, and he thanked the gods for that, because he wanted to calm down before he talked to them. He always felt shitty when he complained to Nix, who had worse problems to deal with than his.  
Jay walked out once he thought he was ready and gave Nix a kiss. They hummed and kissed his forehead. He wanted to hug them and stay there all night, but Nix probably had work to do, so he shuffled back to bed and read some fanfiction, hoping to distract himself from the bad thoughts invading his mind.  
When Nix came in to watch some TV, they started talking about a headache, and he tried, he really did try to pay attention but the amount of not-ramen water trying to make its way up his throat sort of distracted him.  
He tried to ask if they could watch South Park, but all that came out was a pitiful whine. They looked at him, confused by the noise. He shook his head and turned on his side.  
"Bug, are you okay?" they asked. He hummed and attempted to breathe in more of "Join the Hunt" that had been sprayed on the pillow under him. He knew he was being stupid by ignoring them, but he just didn't feel right.  
So they repeated themself, "Are you okay? Did something happen today?" and the dam he'd put up to hold back tears broke down, and he started crying. They wrapped their arms around him and held him while he recounted the bad events of the day through sobs and sniffles. Finally, when he'd been exhausted and his face was red, he was offered a sip of water, and he took it gratefully. A soft pair of lips pressed against his cheek and he wanted to start crying again, reminded of the only reason he was still a a part of this world.  
When the TV showed only the image of an orange flower, emitting a soft enough light to sleep with, he apologized to being so upset over something so stupid, and they shushed him, telling him it was alright.


End file.
